


Split in two

by hirondelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Daddy Issues, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: “He doesn’t like me,” Fubuki says sometimes. “He likes the idea of me. What he sees in me is the type of gay person he would agree to spend some time with”.Gouenji doesn’t ask what he means by that because he knows already. Coming out wasn't easy. Introducing Yuuto as his actual boyfriend wasn't easy. Seeing the pain in Yuuto’s eyes when his father made a scene in front of them (in his polite and quite passive-aggressive mannerism, but still a scene), and said he wouldn’t have approved anything of it… wasn't easy.-------In this fakedating!AU, Gouenji Kazuya meets Shirou Fubuki in the hospital when he sprains his ankle in season 3... and decides right there right then that if his son must be gay, the least he could do for him is dating the son-in-law of his dreams.No excuses.Gouenji has to compromise...
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou & Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou/Someoka Ryuugo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Split in two

**Author's Note:**

> goufubu fakedating!AU / main ships are somefubu and engouki, but there might be something platonic in there, who knows...

Gouenji gets it: Fubuki is perfect. Always so polite, with that calm and dignified aura that follows him whenever he goes, whoever he meets. It’s something Kidou truly aims, but he only gets to sound and act nervous even in times he’s not. Gouenji truly gets why his father dotes on him so much, almost like he is his son, _even if he doesn’t treat his own son the same way, definitely_. Gouenji has always found hilarious the way he has been ready to accept Fubuki’s sexuality before his, but yeah, he gets it, because Fubuki is the son-in-law everyone wishes for when it comes to sharing spaces and having quite a lovely conversation at Christmas lunch.

This time, for his birthday, Gouenji Kazuya invited his boyfriend over, and smiled like he made whatever big concession. This is his way to express love, giving him small and idiotic go-aheads and feeling satisfied with himself for the next week. Gouenji in these moments just feels like he has opened his cage slightly, just for him to make some little steps on the tall grass.

So, when he has shown up at lunch arm in arm with Fubuki, he hasn’t even tried to hide his absolute lack of enthusiasm for that farce (that’s his fault anyway, he shouldn’t give in so easily when his father rules over what he can and what he can’t do).

“I’m sorry you had to do this again,” Gouenji says, honestly, when everything is over and they can take a breath from the play they always have to put on. 

“No problem,” Fubuki answers, “I’m always up to help a friend”.

A friend. That’s what they are. Gouenji chuckles, because sometimes Fubuki pretends so well he falls for it too. They have reached the Inazuma’s sports store and now they are waiting for Someoka, Fubuki’s actual boyfriend, to pick him up.

Gouenji scoffs, apologetically. “I hope this won’t go on for too long,” he says, “It’s quite embarrassing,”

“It’s fun,” Fubuki points out with a smile. “And now that I live with Someoka’s parents, it’s quite natural”.

He thinks about it. This has been Yuuto’s idea (“ _He doesn’t accept me as your boyfriend, I can’t imagine what will happen when you’ll tell him there’s Mamoru too_ ”), he couldn’t have reached such a solution by himself. It’s still awkward, because since Fubuki and Someoka are together (and _live_ together, that’s also something relevant), Gouenji feels guilty kidnapping one of his best friends for his own selfish purposes.

“I don’t get why he likes you so much,” he tried to say once, not because he thinks Fubuki’s not worth it, but _damn_ , why him of all people?

Fubuki shook his shoulders in surrender, “Who knows,” he smiled, “I have this effect on people”.

Now Gouenji wants to ask him again, because it’s been a whole month and Gouenji Kazuya still won't accept anyone at his side who isn’t Shirou Fubuki. All because he met him once, when they still went to middle school and he sprained his ankle playing soccer. Now they are twenty, still playing soccer, a bit more careful with their feet, and his father is still in love with that kind and precious Ice Prince he met in that hospital’s hallway for the first time.

“He doesn’t like me,” Fubuki says sometimes. “He likes the idea of me. What he sees in me is the type of gay person he would agree to spend some time with”.

Gouenji doesn’t ask what he means by that because he knows already. Coming out wasn't easy. Introducing Yuuto as his actual boyfriend wasn't easy. Seeing the pain in Yuuto’s eyes when his father made a scene in front of them (in his polite and quite passive-aggressive mannerism, but still a scene), and said he wouldn’t have approved anything of it… wasn't easy.

“Are you ok, Gouenji-san?” Fubuki says, interrupting his train of thoughts with his soft voice. He has pressed his hand on his arm, gently, as if his father is still in front of them, watching over their gestures.

Gouenji shakes his head. “I’m sorry I’m doing this to you,” he murmurs.

Fubuki. Someoka, Yuuto, Mamoru, Yuuka too. And Kazuya himself. All of them.

“There’s no need,” Fubuki says in a reassuring tone. “I’m here for you, you know”.

Gouenji’s lips depart in a dry laugh. It’s too cold and he feels Fubuki’s warm hand trespassing his coat and landing on his bare skin. “There’s no need to keep this on, you know,” he says, maybe in a too harsh tone.

“I’m not faking anymore and you know it,” Fubuki protests, raising an eyebrow, but he knows him already and he knows that playing defensive is just his way to express his discomfort. In a way, Someoka and him are quite similar in this aspect. “I mean it. I’m down for it, everyone is. Even Someoka, but he’ll never admit it out loud. Trust me, he’d have never allowed all of this if he was that jealous”.

This is something Gouenji quite believes. He’d have shot him in the legs already if that was the case.

Fubuki goes on. “We are friends. You did so much for me back then, it’s just fair and it doesn’t really bother me”.

Gouenji gives him an ashamed look, knowing Fubuki still remembers that thing when they were just kids, and he had some anger issues that resulted in him throwing balls at people’s stomachs. In a way, Fubuki was still grateful for that ball. Go figure out why. No, he actually knows why, Fubuki is simply good at figuring other people out and couldn’t really hold a grudge for him being a basic emo teenager.

“And you know, whenever I help you dealing with him, I get it. The expectations and the pressures he forces onto you… I feel them on me too”.

Gouenji opens his mouth to say ‘sorry’, but he is interrupted by one of Fubuki’s peremptory gestures. Sometimes he forgets how cool and strong he has become over the years; he feels a bit intimidated by his fierceness, now.

“I don’t mind playing my role, being the kind of person he wants me to be. It’s something I can handle. But you know… I can’t imagine how it is, having to deal with it all your life”.

All Gouenji can do now is look at him, speechless. It’s crazy how Fubuki understands, easy as that, while he had to overcome years and years of therapy and self-loathing just to accept the reality of it. Looking at him now, his quiet smile and his laid-back attitude like nothing in the world really bothers him… He can’t recall to mind someone as powerful as him.

Fubuki gets closer, his hand sliding up his arm, his voice getting softer and softer. “That’s why I’m glad I can help you as far as I can, even if it’s for some special occasions only”.

He doesn’t know what is happening here. Gouenji wonders if it’s just imagining the way Fubuki’s eyes lay on him like he is suggesting _something_. He could indulge into that, just for a moment, letting Fubuki’s pale hand slide up and up to reach his neck, and his cheek, and then leaning his chin towards him, finding his lips, catching them for a moment as brief as his dreams…

He shakes his head to snap out of whatever he is dreaming right here, right now.

Fubuki politely puts some distance between them, maybe because he knows, way before him. Gouenji feels at fault, really thinking that Fubuki would do something like this on purpose, while it is rather him the one who falls too easily for the smallest gesture. He feels his cheeks becoming redder and redder and he can see from Fubuki’s nervous chuckling that he noticed.

“I’m sorry. As I always say… It’s what I do to people”.

Gouenji scoffs, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “It seems like you don’t really mind, don’t you?”

Fubuki laughs out loud then, not quite answering the question. Gouenji smiles at that. He can see the way he is at ease with what he is, and what he wants. Something he really envies him.

They get interrupted by Fubuki’s phone ringing. He wipes a tear before picking it up. It’s a video-call from Someoka.

“Yo, where are you?” he asks abruptly, without a proper ‘hello’. It’s one of his bad habits, even if Gouenji is used to it, and Fubuki too.

Fubuki gets closer, this time to have him in camera too. “I’m in front of the sports store. Where are you?”

“Coming,” Someoka mutters. “Can you wait in front of Rairaiken?”

Gouenji can see his frown pretty well even from that angle. He knows he is biking by the way his wide shoulders move at the rhythm of his pedaling.

“What happened?”

“We had lunch, love,” Fubuki says, smiling sweetly. Of course, nothing else happened. Why Gouenji feels like he is lying, tough?

“Better for Shuuya to not be there for when I come,” Someoka jokes with an arrogant smile.

Fubuki chuckles. “Ok, I’ll tell him”.

“Hi Someoka,” Gouenji says, sarcastically, but his friend only answers with a grumble.

When Fubuki closes the call, he raises his eyes on him once again. “Well then, see you tomorrow”.

“Yeah,” Gouenji murmurs, “See ya”.

He looks at him stepping away, wondering if whatever they are doing is giving him more harm than good.

Be damned his heart being split in two.


End file.
